


Glad You Came

by DamonPikachu



Series: A vida continua [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: FOFURA ♥, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonPikachu/pseuds/DamonPikachu
Summary: Sebastian, apesar de medo, decide avançar.Será que os seus sentimentos são correspondidos?





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> Olá outra vez!   
> Não demorei tanto quanto das outras vezes porque, honestamente, este era um capítulo que já tinha programado há muito na minha mente. Supostamente, este seria o único capítulo, logo, uma One-Shot, mas eu, entretanto, consegui estende isto um pouco.   
> Esta é a penúltima parte de "A vida continua" e eu espero que gostem.   
> Vemo-nos lá em baixo! :)  
> Enjoy ♥

****Glad You Came** **

****

Passaram-se alguns meses desde a conversa entre Tina e Sebastian. Passaram-se, também, alguns meses desde que Sebastian tivera uma ideia que podia mudar tudo.

O facto dele ainda não ter avançado, devia-se, sobretudo, ao medo.

Apesar de ter analisado todas as perspetivas possíveis e de quase ser agredido por Tina, que ameaçara bater-lhe caso ele não agisse rapidamente, Sebastian mostrava-se demasiado receoso da rejeição que teimava em borbulhar na sua mente.

\- Juro que te bato se não fizeres algo até ao fim da semana! - as palavras saíram da boca de Tina como um tiro que acertou diretamente no peito de Sebastian.

\- Mas hoje é quarta-feira! 4 dias não chegam para preparar algo! - Sebastian tentou dissuadir a amiga, mas ela mostrou-se completamente intransigente.

\- Já te dei demasiado tempo, Smythe! Ou ages ou eu serei obrigada a tomar as rédeas da situação e asseguro-te de que não vais querer ver o que tenho planeado. - o tom ameaçador presente na voz de Tina fez os pelos de Sebastian arrepiarem-se.

\- Mas eu não consigo preparar algo decente em tão pouco tempo! - choramingou Sebastian e sentou-se frustradamente no sofá.

\- Onde está aquela “ideia luminosa” que tiveste no dia em que saí daqui? Disseste-me que era infalível e que já tinhas tudo sobre controlo. - com a voz mais branda, Tina tomou o lugar ao lado do amigo e abraçou-o.

\- Os nervos não me deixam agir, é isso. Tão claro como a água, tão doce como um rebuçado. Os nervos estragam tudo. - com um tom suave, quase desistente, Sebastian deixou que a sua maior insegurança saísse para fora - Sinceramente, nada do que penso me parece bom o suficiente para ele.

\- Pobre Sebastian! Estás tão apaixonado! - troçou Tina e Sebastian limitou-se a bufar.

\- Isso, goza mais! Eu até estou numa posição favorável. O meu psicológico está à beira de romper num ataque de pânico e tu estás aí a gozar comigo! Que grande amiga, Tina, deixa-me que te diga! - Sebastian levantou-se e mudou de lugar, sentando-se na poltrona mais afastada possível.

\- Pronto! O menino amuou? - troçou Tina com uma voz infantil - Sabes que eu estava só a constatar um grande e já conhecido facto da história dos relacionamentos, certo?

Sebastian não respondeu, mas riu-se. Riu-se porque, no fundo, ele sabia que Tina Cohen-Chang tinha razão.

 

********* **

\- Se isto der barraca, eu juro que o caso muda de figura e que tu é que és agredida! - com a gravata perfeitamente posta, Sebastian ameaçou a amiga, que estava mais interessada em responder às mensagens do que em prestar atenção ao pânico em que Sebastian estava preso.

\- Vai tudo correr bem! - assegurou Tina com um sorriso amigável - Estás perfeito!

Sebastian limitou-se a sorrir e a respirar fundo. **_**_Ia tudo correr bem._**_**

**_**** _ **

**_**_***_ ** _ **

Kurt não entendera a razão pela qual Tina fazia tanta questão em que ele a acompanhasse até ao auditório da sua antiga escola, ainda por mais a uma tão tardia. Passava pouco mais das 9:30 da noite quando o Hummel abandonou a sua residência e iniciou a sua condução até à McKinley.

Quando estacionou o carro, depois de 20 minutos de viagem, Kurt reparou que Tina já estava no interior da escola.

O rapaz saiu do carro, trancou-o e entrou na escola.

O ambiente estava surpreendentemente ameno. Nem muito frio, nem muito quente. Kurt sentia-se __bem, quente, quase protegido__  pelas paredes que o rodeavam.

O caminho até ao auditório foi mais rápido do que o que Kurt esperava. Quando empurrou a porta e parou à frente da mesma, Tina estava no meio do palco e olhava-o com um grande sorriso.

\- Já cá estou! - disse Kurt.

\- Eu sei, eu estou-te a ver. - respondeu-lhe a asiática - Mas eu não te quero tão longe de mim, aproxima-te. - pediu-lhe gentilmente.

E Kurt assim o fez. Com passos decididos, embora relutantes, ele chegou ao pé da amiga e ela abraçou-o. Depois, ela afastou-se dele e, com uma voz meiga, começou a falar.

\- Sabes aquela velha história do amor e do ódio andarem “de braço dado”? É um ditado antigo e, em alguns casos, ele torna-se real. - Kurt olhou-a totalmente confuso - Durante meses, falei com uma pessoa que me fez ver que essa frase tão banal consegue ter um significado capaz de mudar mundos. Capaz de fazer a água de um rio correr com o dobro da intensidade. Capaz de fazer explodir emoções. - Tina pontuou cada frase calmamente, deixando que as mesmas fossem interiorizadas por Kurt - E essa pessoa não era propriamente boa, mas, por ti, está disposta a mudar, está disposta a tentar ser melhor. - Tina finalizou o seu discurso com a mesma calma com que o iniciara.

As palavras que a asiática proferira ecoavam-lhe por todo o corpo, Kurt estava bloqueado emocionalmente. Ele sabia de quem estava ela a falar - Sebastian -, mas, por mais que quisesse, o Hummel não conseguia pensar de forma clara.

\- Onde é que ele está? - foram as únicas palavras que Kurt foi capaz de pronunciar.

Então, como se ele tivesse dito “Abre-te Sésamo”, em frente à caverna de Ali Babá, Sebastian apareceu atrás dele.

\- Vou deixar-vos a sós. - disse Tina e subiu pelas escadas, deixando o auditório.

\- Eu não sou muito bom com palavras, mas eu vou tentar expressar-me da melhor forma que consigo. - disse Sebastian e Kurt virou-se para ele. O sorriso na cara de Kurt era o maior que Sebastian já vira em qualquer outra pessoa, por isso, o ex-Rouxinol respirou fundo e começou a falar com uma voz calma e suave:

\- Eu não tenho a certeza de muita coisa, Kurt, mas tenho a certeza de que gosto de ti, aliás, acho que sempre gostei. Só usei aquela farsa de miúdo mimado e arrogante porque sendo daquela maneira era a única forma que tinha de chamar a tua atenção, de me fazer presente, entendes?

Kurt assentiu sem desfazer o seu sorriso e Sebastian continuou:

\- Eu sei que fiz muitas coisas erradas. Eu quase ceguei o Blaine, mesmo que sem querer, eu fui desagradável para todos os teus amigos, porém, eu quero que saibas que estou realmente arrependido disso e que quero tentar algo, quero ser o que não fui até agora.

Sebastian calou-se momentaneamente, tinha medo de ter revelado de mais, mas Kurt não reagiu mal à revelação, pelo contrário, riu-se e abraçou-o.

Ambos os rapazes se deixaram ficar no meio daquele abraço calmo e revelador, deixaram que o contacto dos seus corpos lhes esclarecesse os sentimentos. Kurt quebrou o contacto e colocou as suas mãos quentes nas duas bochechas fofas do rapaz à sua frente, depois, aproximou-se lentamente e uniu os seus lábios num beijo doce.

Não era uma coisa carnal, havia sentimento envolvidos. ****Sentimentos bons, capazes de os fazer mudar um pelo outro****.

Quando se separaram, encostaram as suas testas e riram-se.

Riram-se porque nunca nada lhes parecera tão parvo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão certo. Riram-se pela infantilidade do seu ato, já não eram adolescentes do secundário, eram adultos com projeções de futuro, mas o amor que sentiam, até agora adormecido, deixava-os tão felizes como se tivessem tirado a nota mais alta a história.

\- Ficas a saber que é recíproco, Sebastian. - disse Kurt e envolveu o rapaz à sua frente num abraço.

\- Amo-te, Kurt. - sussurrou ao ouvido de Kurt.

\- Eu também te amo, Sebastian. - respondeu Kurt.

 

****FIM** **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado.   
> Vemo-nos no epílogo.   
> Tchau!


End file.
